scholastic_forumsfandomcom-20200215-history
Doryu
Very 'WiP as most of his information needs much updating. Doryu is part of Rune's gang. Though he really doesn't show it, he cares about Rune and Brann. '~Appearances~ ' Doryu has straight blond hair that's nice and think and is always swept to one side or another. He has bright, blue eyes and large ears. He's got two, slightly wavy horns that stick out from the top of his head, and two, snake like teeth that are retractable. He has surprisingly straight teeth. He has thin lips and a sharp jawline. His tongue is forked and black. He has large, light red wings with a length of about 14' wide. The membranes of these wings are a light purple, with hooked claws at the tip of each wing. He's got a muscular build, and is about average height or 5'7". He normally wears a red and black with hints of brown flannel shirts and jeans. For shoes, he's either wearing none or red high tops. He sometimes wears a dark brown, leaning towards black trench coat. ' As a dragon, Doryu has dark red scales and a couple dark purple accents and a black underbelly. He's a large, muscular dragon somewhere about 30 feet long. ~Personality~ When you first meet him, he's cold and sarcastic, and sometimes a bit pushy. He's bluntly honest too. Despite Doryu's somewhat intimidating appearance, he's actually quite sweet. Doryu's tough outer shell can easily be taken down by someone who's just willing to listen to him. When you do get to know him, he's a bit kinder and can be a charmer. He's actually quite the romantic. He still seems to give off an arrogant air to him, but he's more open. Probably still a WiP ~Backstory~ As a young boy, Doryu's parents were a complete mystery to him. He was told his parents abandoned him at a young age and left him to die. A young dragon found Doryu abandoned and decided to take care to take care of him. Years later, Doryu was talking a stroll when he came back and found the only family he had even known dead. Furious, he searched around for the killer and instead found a very confused confused girl nearby. He instantly thought she was the killer, and attacked. The girl ran, terrified, and Doryu gave chase, but soon realized she was innocent and asked if she had seen the killer. She told him she hadn't, but after realizing how upset he seemed about losing someone, she offered him help in finding the killer. He agreed and the two soon became friends. Though, he didn't really get along well with a wizard the girl, named Rune, introduced him to as Brann... ~Powers and Weapons~ ' Doryu can fly and shapeshift into a full dragon. While in his dragon form, he can detect metals. When detecting metals, flowy red trails only visible to him point to any metals around him. If he tries hard enough, it's possible for him to track people, since iron is a metal that makes the blood red. ' Doryu does not usually carry a weapon around with him, but if he ever were to, it would probably be a crossbow. While in his dragon from, his weapons are his teeth and claws. ~Relationships~ <Brann> Though Doryu might not see eye to eye with Brann on most everything, he considers him a friend deep down. Er, even if it's very deep down. Still WiP <Rune> First impression? He thought she was a murderer. Though it took him a while to trust her fully, he's now very loyal and respects her. WiP ~Trivia~ * His PoV color is this * He loves baking, and he's not half bad at it * He also loves dancing Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Content (Rune)